Gryffindor and Slytherin, enemies no more
by Springintveld
Summary: A serie of one-shots in the lives of Minerva and Narcissa. This story takes place in the same universe as my story adopted.
1. The beginning

**A/N: Let's start with some important information:**

 **\- This story is set in the same universe as my story** ** _adopted_** **.**

 **\- I would recommend reading** ** _adopted_** **for some background info, but I don't think it is absolutely necessary.**

 **\- This is going to be a serie of one-shots in the lives of Minerva and Narcissa in this universe. So not much of a plot.**

 **English is not my first language, I don't have a beta for this story and since proofreading only gets me so far there might be mistakes. Please point them out, I'll make sure to correct them**

* * *

 **The beginning**

Minerva looks at the letter on her desk for what feels like the hundredth time. Parents of students hardly ever request an explanation in regards to the results of their children. And on the rare occasion they do ask questions an owl is enough to put them at ease. But then she received this letter, asking for a meeting to talk about a student's results in transfiguration. With a sigh she puts the letter down once more and heads toward the gates. Her visitor will arrive shortly.

Nearing the gates Minerva sees her guest has already arrived.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon professor Mcgonagall."

"Let's go to my office shall we."

Once the women have settled down in Minerva's office with a cup of tea Minerva opens the conversation.

"Mrs Malfoy, you wrote you wanted to talk about your sons results in transfiguration?"

"Actually professor it's miss Black now. I filed for divorce just before Christmas break and it was finalised early january."

"I'm sorry miss Black, I wasn't aware."

"That's okay, not a lot of people know. But I'm not here to discuss my marital issues. Since the divorce is now finalized I've decided to take a more active role in Draco's education. In the past it has always been Lucius who checked up on Draco's results, but I was awarded full custody so I need to know how he's doing."

"I see, but why now owl professor Snape for his results? He is your son's head of house after all."

"I already did and those results let me to contact you. I know Lucius doesn't think much of transfiguration, but I happen to disagree. Transfiguration is an important skill and I fear that his results might not be good enough the pass the O.W.L. For transfiguration with a good enough mark to be able to continue for a N.E.W.T. Do I like to know what I have to do to get his grades up."

"I believe Draco does have the skill to get the grades needed to continue in transfiguration, however he needs to work a little harder. Practice a little more and put more effort in his papers and research. As far as what you can do I'd say motivation. Get him to put in the extra work."

"And if he's struggling? Is tutoring possible?"

"I honestly don't think he needs it if he puts in a little more effort. But if you or he feels he does need it, I would suggest asking an older housemate to tutor him."

"Would you be willing to do so yourself?"

"I usually don't tutor students especially not student who have the skills but are too lazy to put in the work."

"Are you suggesting my son is lazy?"

"Like I said before miss Black. I believe he does have the skills, seeing how well he takes to new transfiguration spells, however his papers leave a lot to be desired. They show potential but it is evident he has not out in a lot of time researching or writing them. So yes I'm suggesting he is lazy."

"You know, you are probably right. I'll write him a letter and will encourage him to do better."

"Can I ask you a question miss Black?"

"Go ahead."

"Why demant a meeting? This conversation could have been held perfectly fine by owl. So why come all the way here?" Minerva looks at Narcissa closely and for a fraction of a second she sees insecurity and fear in her eyes before they show resolve and Narcissa takes a deep breath.

"Can you blame a newly single woman to come see her Hogwarts crush now they're both free and of age?"

"C-crush?"

"Yes Minerva, surely you knew I had a crush on you back when I attended Hogwarts?"

"No I didn't."

"Why did you think I was so interested in transfiguration?"

"I thought you liked the field especially since you excelled in the subject."

Narcissa laughs. "The only reason I excelled was because I worked hard to impress my teacher."

"Oh."

"Did I?"

"Did you what?"

"Impress you."

"I was impressed with your transfiguration skills, yes."

"But I never was more than a student to you?"

"Indeed."

"Well since I'm no longer your student and we're both single. You are single right? And not straight?"

"Yes, but I don't think it is wise to be talking about…"

Narcissa interrupt Minerva. "Go on a date with me Minerva. One date is all I ask, get to know the woman Narcissa Black, not mrs Malfoy, not your student, but me."

"I don't…"

Again Minerva gets interrupted. "I promise you I am not the woman I have seemed to be this past time as mrs. Malfoy. I'm not proud about a lot of things, but I did what I had to do."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do what you did?"

"That's a story best told over dinner. Next thursday? I know this wonderful restaurant in muggle London."

Minerva looks at Narcissa for a long time, searching for any dishonestness. When she can't find it she responds. "Alright, I will have dinner with you, but I can't do thursday, how about saturday?"

"Saturday it is. I'll owl you with the time and address. Bye Minerva."

* * *

 **A/N: I always like to hear your opinion, whether as a review or pm. :)**


	2. It's a date

**It's a date**

Minerva can not believe she actually came here. She should have known she would be stood up. As if a slytherin would ever date a gryffindor, but here she is waiting for Narcissa who is half an hour late.

Just as Minerva is about to leave her date walks in.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Minerva, but I had to make sure Lucius wasn't following me."

"Aren't you and Lucius divorced?"

"Yes we are."

"Than why do you care whether or not he follows you?"

"Well our divorce wasn't very amicable to begin with. Add to that the fact I was awarded full custody and you get a angry revenge seeking Lucius. I do not put it past him to use me going on a date with a women as a way to try and gain custody."

"He is the boy's father, why not share custody?"

"Draco prefers for me to have full custody."

"Really, I got the impression he puts his father on quit the pedestal."

"Well like mother like son." Minerva lets those words sink in, thinking back to their last conversation. I seems like Narcissa is not the only one playing a role.

"Why would Draco pretend to adore his father?"

"That my dear Minerva is not my story to tell. I do however owe you my story."

"I suppose you're right."

The waiter approaches and the both of them order their meals. Once the waiter has left Narcissa continues. "As I told you I'm not like mrs. Malfoy. For you to understand this better I have to go back to before I got married."

"Don't you think that's a bit deep for a first date miss Black?"

"Please call me Narcissa Minerva. And I would agree. However, if we are going to have more dates, and I certainly hope we will, there are a few things you need to know."

"I have to say Narcissa I am intrigued."

"So as you know my sister Andromeda has eloped to marry a muggle. My parents were very ashamed by my sister's actions. Not only the eloping part but more importantly the marrying a muggle part. Afraid their peers might look down on them they decided to take matters in their own hands and promised both Bellatrix and me to an heir of a good pureblood family. Or what they considered a good pureblood family. That's how I ended up being mrs Malfoy. I have to give it to Lucius, he did try to romance me. Unfortunately for him I long knew I could not love a man and after a while Lucius stopped trying. He did however demand that I would not embarrass him by publicly showing I did not follow his pureblood believes. He threatened me and later Draco and I decided to act the part he needed me to until I would find a way to be free. A little while ago I discovered he has a gamble addiction which I used to get a divorce and custody over Draco. As you can imagine this hurt Lucius' pride and he will do anything to get this back. Including following me around and using my preference towards women to try and gain some if his pride back through blackmail."

Minerva looks at Narcissa for a long time and weighs her words carefully before speaking. "I had no idea you were betrothed. Not did I know you and Draco were threatened. Where you and Draco ever in danger? Because if you were I'll report it which would get Lucius in Azkaban."

"As much as I appreciate your concern, there is nothing to report. I do appreciate the sentiment though."

"Why is it so important for you to make sure I understand you're not mrs. Malfoy and you don't believe the pureblood nonsense you have seemed to support for years?"

"Because I really like you and I believe if I want to have a chance at making this work I have to be honest with you. I know not all has been said but what chance would we have if I wouldn't have told you anything. It will take time and trust for the both of us to build this date into something more. But I'm willing to put the effort in and telling you this is a way of showing that."

"I understand your reasoning, however I'm having some trouble letting go of the image I've had of you for years."

"I understand, but maybe we can start over and try to get to know each other tonight. Before we make any decisions regarding the future?"

"I'm willing to do that."

The women receive their food and steer the conversation to lighter subject such as their interests and dreams. It turns out both women have similar interests and conversation flows easily. By the time dessert is eaten Minerva finds herself a bit sad the date is over. "Narcissa, I had an unexpectedly wonderful evening. I hope we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd love to. It will be a little while before we can meet again, but I hope you'll let me write you in the meantime?"

"I shall be waiting for you letters. I'll leave first? We don't want the wrong people seeing us together right?"

"Yes, thank you for understanding. Bye Minerva."

"Bye Narcissa."


	3. In or out?

**A/N: I'm currently working on 2 different stories and in order to update both on a regular basis I have decided to go for a weekly update schedule. This story will be updated every wednesday.**

 **Also I forgot to mention this earlier: I own nothing. I just borrow these characters for my own amusement.**

* * *

 **In or out?**

Minerva is sitting on the couch in the den of her Manor with Narcissa's head in her lap. The both of them have had several dates and Minerva has to confess Narcissa was right when she said she is not mrs Malfoy. Next to her lies a intelligent, warm and caring woman. A woman, Minerva has to admit, that stole her heart. Minerva knows they have to talk about some things, but she's afraid if they do it might mean the end of things.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"There are a few things I would like to talk about."

Narcissa sits up and turns so she's facing Minerva letting out a deep sigh. "You want to go public."

"I don't want us to go public right now, but I would like to talk about if and or when going public is a possibility. Or maybe if it's okay to tell a select few people."

"I understand. I'm not ready to go public and I'm afraid I will not be for a long time. I can't have Lucius find out. One of the reasons I've been up front with you on our first date is so we wouldn't have to have this discussion."

"I know you're not ready to come out. I understand you don't want Lucius to gain ammunition to get custody over Draco and I wouldn't force you to do something you're not comfortable with. But I would like it if we could talk about it see what we would like in regards to coming out."

"What do you want to do? Set a timeline. It's not that simple Minerva."

"I know it's not that simple. But if we want this relationship to work we have to be able to talk about things even if these things are uncomfortable."

Narcissa sighs before answering. "I know. But there is really not much to talk about. I won'even consider coming out until Draco has finished Hogwarts. Once he's graduated we can revise the subject."

Minerva lets out a small chuckle. "So you plan to date me for at least another two years?"

"Well if you don't get bored with me before that."

"Never."

"Good." Narcissa says and leans in for a kiss. The two witches kiss for a little while before Minerva continues their conversation. "I understand you don't want to discuss going public until Draco is graduated from Hogwarts. So I won't bring it up until then. If you change your mind on the subject before than it's up to you to bring it up. That being said I would like to talk about coming out to a select few people. I believe it would be beneficial if we have someone who knows."

"You do realise that you and Draco are the only people I have left after my divorce?"

"I do, so maybe you could tell Draco? Not only do I believe it would help you if you can talk to Draco about this, it would also make things for us a lot easier this summer."

"Easier?"

"Yes, you either have to sneak around and maybe lie or we can't see each other. Telling Draco would make things easier don't you think. I mean you could even bring him to the Manor."

"I see your point and I have to say it's a good one. I'll tell him once he's back home for the summer."

"Good."

"Who are you going to tell?"

"I'm going to tell my daughter. Not only because I want her to know, but also because I'm going to ask her to spend the summer at Mcgonagall Manor. Things might get a little weird if I have you over and she doesn't know."

Narcissa looks at Minerva with a slack jaw. "You have a daughter?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will pick up here.**


	4. Hermione

**A/N: The rating of the story has changed because of this chapter.**

 **Warning: rape mentioned, nothing to graphic though.**

* * *

 **Hermione**

Narcissa looks at Minerva with a slack jaw. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why have I never heard of her?"

Minerva takes a deep breath. The first part of the conversation might have been uncomfortable, but that is nothing compared to what is coming. "You never heard of her because I kept my pregnancy a secret to all but two people. And I brought her to a muggle orphanage when she was born."

"Why?"

"Why did I keep my pregnancy a secret or why did I bring her to an orphanage?"

"Both actually. It seems so out of character for you."

Taking a deep breath Minerva starts her story. It's not the first time she's told it, but that doesn't make it any easier. "At the end of the war against Voldemort I was captured by death eaters. They brought me to Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa lets out a gasp. You were at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes and please let me finish my story Narcissa, it is hard enough without the interruptions." Minerva pleads.

"Okay, continue."

"Alright so I was taken to Malfoy Manor and held in the dungeon. After a while a death eater entered. He wordlessly vanished my clothes and tied me to the wall spread eagle. After that he r-raped me." Minerva feels tears stinging in her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before she continues.

"Once he was done he dropped me to the floor and left. I stayed there until I was rescued by the order. Lily Potter was the one who found me in the dungeon naked and guessed what happened. She is one of two people who have been aware since the beginning. About a month or so later I hadn't had my period and since I didn't want anybody to know what happened Lily suggested I do a muggle pregnancy test. I was at the burrow for a party when I did the test, that's how Molly found out. Both women have helped and supported me in hiding my pregnancy. After my daughter was born I took her to a muggle orphanage and gave her up. I didn't see her until I delivered her Hogwarts letter. I had no idea she was my daughter until her parents asked me if maybe she wasn't a muggleborn because she was adopted. That was the moment I knew Hermione was my daughter. I kept this from her though. But as smart as she is she found out and things were rocky between us for a while. Things are a lot better know and I want to keep it that way and preferably make things even better between us." During Minerva's story Narcissa has moved closer and taken Minerva in her arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Both women sit in silence for a while before Narcissa speaks up.

"So you want to tell your daughter about us? Why?"

"Yes I want to tell Hermione about us. She had a bad falling out with her parents and they threw her out so I want to invite her to stay the summer with me. If she accepts and I don't tell her about you we won't be able to see each other. I'm not going to sneak around while she's staying with me. I've already withheld things from her in the past."

Narcissa looks at Minerva contemplating before she reacts. "I understand where you are coming from and I believe telling our children would be a good idea. I know Draco can keep a secret and I trust you when you tell me Hermione can be trusted. And we might even get to have family dinner over the summer."

"Thank you Narcissa, this means a lot to me. Though I'm not sure family dinner is a wise thing to do. Hermione and Draco don't really get along very well."

"I know, Draco picks on Hermione. He has his reasons, but I'll leave it to him to explain them to Hermione."

"I'm not sure I'm happy about that, but I'll let Hermione decide what she wants."

"That's fair. So when do you want to tell them?"

"I want Hermione to get settled before I broach the subject. Probably somewhere in the second or third week of summer break?"

"Alright I'll tell Draco around then as well."


	5. I'm in love

**I'm in love**

"Draco, could you come sit with me, there is something I want to talk about."

Draco stops at the door and walks into the den. "Sure mother."

"As you know your father and I have been divorced for a little while now and I was never really happy with him."

"You asked me in here to talk about the obvious?"

"No, I was just easing into things. For the last few months I've been secretly dating someone."

"Okay… Does he make you happy?"

"Very happy. But it's not just that they understand and respect that our relationship has to stay a secret for now. They do everything they can to make sure it stays that way. They make me feel loved and cherished, and when we're together I feel like I'm the only thing that matters to them."

"Wow if the guy has you swooning like that I'd like to meet him."

"Actually Draco, I'm dating a woman."

"O… Yes well… Ehhh… I think I need a minute to process that."

"You have a problem with it?" Narcissa can't help but sound anxious and insecure. She hates it.

"No! No! I don't have a problem with it. I'm just surprised. I didn't know you like woman as well as man."

"Actually I like woman period."

"O.. Okay that's fine as well. As long as she treats you well and isn't a gryffindor it's fine by me."

Narcissa stays silent after Draco's last words and looks everywhere but at Draco. It takes Draco a few moment to catch on. "Wait, you are dating a gryffindor? Really mom?" Draco sighs before he continues. "Well I guess if she really makes you happy I'll have to be okay with that. It might take me a little more time to get used to this than to get used to you dating a woman. Do I get to meet her?"

"I suppose I can give you some time. And yes you'll get to meet her. We planned to have dinner together with our children in a few days."

"She has kids? Can you tell me about them?"

"She has a daughter around your age. She actually attends Hogwarts as well. I think you've mentioned her once or twice, Hermione Granger." Narcissa answers with a playful tone. She sees Draco turn pale and imitate a goldfish for a few moments before he is able to form words.

"Does Hermione know her mother is dating the mother of the guy who makes her school life a living hell?"

"Minerva planned on telling her this week."

Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his skull when he hears his mother say Minerva. "Minerva? As in Minerva Mcgonagall? My transfiguration teacher and the head of gryffindor house?"

"Yes."

"You not just dating any gryffindor but the mother of all gryffindor's.. I think I need to lie down for a moment."


	6. I'm in love (pt 2)

**I'm in love (pt. 2)**

"So you're dating Narcissa Black?"

"Yes Hermione, I thought we've been over this a couple weeks ago? Narcissa and Draco were over for dinner in case you forgot"

"Well yes, but it gave me a little shock and I needed some time to process everything. Now that I've done so I have questions."

"You have questions?"

"Yes."

"Alright what questions?"

"How did the two of you end up on that first date?"

"Narcissa came to Hogwarts to talk about Draco's results in transfiguration and this conversation ended in her asking me out."

"What made you say yes?"

"She told me she wasn't who I thought she was and asked for a chance to show Narcissa Black and not Mrs. Malfoy. I was intrigued." Minerva blushes a little before continuing. "I also liked that she was a little bossy."

"How do you handle the fact she won't go public with your relationship?"

"I'd love to let the whole world know how happy Narcissa makes me, but I respect that for her this is not an option at the moment. I'm glad she was okay with telling you and Draco which makes things easier and I'm hopeful in the future she will be comfortable with going public."

"What if she doesn't become comfortable with going public?"

"I'll respect that and stay hidden."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes. She's worth it Hermione." Hermione looks amazed at Minerva. Never has she seen her mother look as relaxed and happy as now.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, She's the one Hermione. Narcissa is the one I'll spend the rest of my life with. Not only does she make me happy but she also doesn't treat me as damaged goods even though she knows what happened. She actually has been able to get me to deal with everything that happened at Malfoy Manor. She's been really patient and respects my boundaries. She's it Hermione."

"I'm really happy for you mom. And for what it's worth, I think you're the one for her as well."


	7. My sad story

**A/N: A little more angsty chapter with a warning for mentioning of violence and rape. Nothing graphic though.**

 **Also a little head's up: I'm going on vacation so there won't be an update next week. Next update will be may 11th.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They always bring a smile to my face.**

* * *

 **My sad story**

"Minerva, there is something I need to tell you." Narcissa starts nervously.

"Okay dear, let me make a cup of tea for us." Minerva busies herself with making tea while Narcissa settles down on the sofa in Mcgonagall Manor. She knows she's been putting this conversation of for too long but she didn't want to do this when Hermione and Draco were home from Hogwarts.

Minerva sits down next to Narcissa and hands her a cup of tea. "Here you go . What do you want to talk about?"

"There is something I want you to know, but it is hard to talk about, so I need you to not interrupt me until I'm finished."

"I won't."

"Alright. As you know I was married of the Lucius and I never loved him. I already knew back then that a man could never make me truly happy. And although Lucius tried to woo me and to get me to fall in love with him it didn't work. I am just too gay. After a while Lucius stopped trying to woo me and started to demand I perform my marital duties, he also started cheating, which for the record I didn't mind, because it meant fewer demands of sex and thus fewer fights. After a while though his parents started to ask about an heir. This resulted in Lucius demanding sex more often and in result more fights, because I kept refusing him. When words didn't get him what he wanted he started to use his hands. Not only in order to get sex. He also used violence when I disagreed with him. Since I didn't want to have to use glamour charms everyday I slowly stopped disagreeing with him and this in turn got me fewer beatings. I could however not bring myself to have sex with him and the more his parents asked about a heir the more violent he got until one night he beat me up like he never had before and when I still refused he took what he taught he was entitled to. Later I learned why he was so violent that night. His parents visited earlier the same day and his father performed a spell on me without my knowledge to see if I could get pregnant. It turned out I was fertile that day. Nine months later Draco was born." Narcissa takes a deep breath and for the first time since she started her story looks up from her lap to see Minerva look at her with love and understanding clearly written in her eyes. Minerva pulls Narcissa in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Thank you so much for trusting me with this." Narcissa can't hold back her tears any more and starts sobbing while Minerva holds her closely until Narcissa calms down.

"Narcissa dear, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How many times did Lucius hurt you like that?"

"Only once. He got me pregnant right away which was enough to get his parents of his back for an heir. After that he found sex outside our marriage."

"Thank Merlin, I know how hard it is to go through something like that once, I wouldn't want to imagine what it would have been like if he did that more often."


	8. Making love

**Making Love**

Minerva is a nervous wreck. She's been planning tonight for weeks and it needs to be perfect. Originally she planned to just let things happen, but after what Narcissa told her a few weeks back she wanted to make their first time as special as she could for Narcissa. They talked about it last week and Narcissa indicated she was ready for the next now she was a bundle of nerves. She hadn't been with anybody since Hermione was conceived, what if she couldn't please Narcissa?

Minerva's musings are stopped by the doorbell. Minerva goes to open the door, Narcissa has arrived.

"Good evening Narcissa. Please come in."

Narcissa walks in but doesn't look Minerva in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Minerva inquires.

"Y-yes. Just a little nervous."

"Thank god. I'm not alone."

"You're nervous too?"

"Yes." Silently Minerva leads Narcissa to her bedroom but stops before the doors. "Narcissa, I want you to know that if you decide, now or somewhere down to road tonight, you don't want to go through with this that's okay."

"I do want this Minerva, I'm just nervous. It's the good kind of nerves though."

"Oka, just know that if you change your mind, that's fine." Then Minerva opens the door to her bedroom. Narcissa looks in and is shocked and touched when she sees how much effort Minerva has put into tonight. The room is lit by candles some of them standing along the walls together with vases filled with red and white roses. There are also candles hovering near the ceiling and when Minerva opened the door soft classical music started to play. Narcissa walks into the room taking it all in before turning to Minerva and pulling her into a loving kiss. Soon the kiss turns a little more heated while Minerva leads Narcissa to the bed. Reluctantly she stops the kiss and moves her hands to Narcissa's robes looking at her questioningly. When Narcissa nods Minerva slowly removes Narcissa's robes before removing her own. When both women were only dressed in their underwear they sit down on the bed were the resume there kiss. Hesitantly Narcissa reached out and puts her hands on Minerva's shoulders slowly she moves the down her arms and back up again. She repeats the same action while taking the straps of Minerva's bra with her. Eventually she stops the kiss and looks Minerva in the eyes. "Can I…" "Yes." Narcissa then unhooks first Minerva's bra before getting rid of her own bra and panties. Once she's done that she moves on to the bed tugging Minerva with her. They start kissing again while their hands roam over each others bodies. Somewhere along the way Minerva loses her panties as well. When finally their hands reach the place they need them most it doesn't take either of them long to have the best orgasm of their lives. Narcissa is the first to speak when their breathing has returned to normal. "I love you." "I love you too."


	9. How to handle the haters

**A/N: So I finished this story and have decided not to let you wait until the scheduled update. So hereby the second to last chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **How to handle the haters**

The doors to the hospital wing open with a bang and Minerva hurries in. "Draco?" Poppy appears from behind a curtain. "He's over here Minerva." Minerva walks over and gasps when she sees Draco lying on his stomach with a rat's tail coming out of his trousers and his ears transfigured to rat's ears. Poppy leaves the two alone to get some potions for Draco.

"Who did this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. You don't deserve to be punished for something you have no control over."

"But I do deserve this. I have made bad choices from the moment I asked the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor. I have been an arrogant prat and treated people horrible. I always took the easy way out and I'm done with that. I'm gonna be the Gryffindor the sorting hat saw in me my first day here."

"The sorting hat wanted to put you in Gryffindor? I had no idea."

"Well I haven't exactly told anybody until now. I knew dad would loose it if I wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin, so when you put the hat on my head I just begged to be sorted into Slytherin. He argued I had true gryffindor courage but all I could think of was the beating I would get if I was being sorted there. He eventually relented and respected my wish, be it reluctantly."

"I do believe the sorting hat was right. You have Gryffindor courage, what you did last summer, the way you stood up to your father shows this."

"Well I have a wonderful sister and stepmom who set a great example."

Minerva blushes a little. "Thank you Draco."

"I should be thanking you minerva. You and Hermione set a wonderful example on how to handle the haters. Both of you have your head up high no matter what people write, whisper or say about or to you."

"Be that as it may, I'd still like to know who did this to you. Students are not allowed to use magic against each other. Whoever did this will be punished."

"I didn't see who did it." Draco answers in a flat voice which tells Minerva he is lying.

"I know you're lying."

"I didn't see who did this. And it's not like you can prove I do know."

"You're right I can't prove you're lying. I can warn you though that I will not hesitate to punish you, or the girls, if any of you were to seek revenge."

"I know and I won't tell the girls or seek revenge. I told you I deserve this and I will endure this with my head held high like any Gryffindor would. I figure at least my new housemates will eventually see I belong in their house."


	10. I need help in romancing

**A/N: I put up two chapters today. So if you missed chapter 9 you have to go back a chapter, or not, most of the chapters in this story can pretty much stand alone.**

* * *

 **I need help in romancing**

Minerva is doing the last of her marking for the school year when there is a knock on her door. When she opens it she's surprised to find Ginny standing on the other side rather nervous looking.

"What can I do for you Ginny?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. Is Narcissa here?"

"She's back at the Manor, but I can ask her to come over if you'd like?"

"Yes please."

Minerva walks over to the fireplace and fire calls Narcissa. When she moves out of the fireplace Narcissa comes true.

"Hello Ginn, how are you?" Narcissa asks before walking over and hugging Ginny.

"I'm f-fine Narcissa thank you."

Once the three of them are settled Minerva speaks up. "You say you're fine but you don't look fine. What's going on Ginny? Did you and Hermione have a fight?"

"No, no fight. Things are great between Hermione and me which is wh I'm here actually." Ginny takes a deep breath and continues. "Things between Hermione and me are really good and I'm graduating next week. So I want to take our relationship to the next level." Ginny takes another few deep breaths before continuing while Minerva and Narcissa wait patiently. "What I'm trying to say is I'd like to ask Hermione to marry me. And I guess I came here to ask for your…"

Minerva stops Ginny in the middle of her sentence. "I'm going to stop you right there because you know as well as I Hermione would not like you coming to me behind her back to ask for permission to propose."

"I didn't come here to ask for your permission, Hermione would hex me into the next century if I would do anything like that. I came to ask for your help."

Minerva looks taken back by that? "Our help?"

"Yes your help. I've got this idea, but I can't pull it off alone."

Narcissa sits up a little before asking. "What is your idea?"

"I want to take her to the field she took me for dessert when we first slept together. There I like to recreate that evening with the blankets and chocolate strawberries. Then I want to propose by having the walls of the Manor lighting up with the words _Hermione Mcgonagall, will you marry me?_ "

Narcissa beams at Ginny while Minerva answers. "That's really romantic I'm sure Hermione will love it. What help do you need?"

"I need a portkey to the field and the blanket and stuff set up and I need one of you to trigger the lighting on the wall when I give the sign."

"I can make you a portkey and Narcissa can set up the blanket before she comes here. Then once you've gone I come after you and hide nearby in my animagus form so I can flip on the lighting at the right moment."

Ginny looks at both women with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

 **A/N: The End. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I appreciate them greatly.**


End file.
